


秘密机构的一次加班／弥留之际

by liangdeyu



Series: 创世未遂 [3]
Category: Minority Report (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 联邦特派监察员丹尼威特沃能力超群恪尽职守，背了半部黑锅之后便当的如此干脆我不接受。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 联邦特派监察员丹尼威特沃能力超群恪尽职守，背了半部黑锅之后便当的如此干脆我不接受。

●  
这里没有痛苦，没有愿望，分不清自己是在漂浮还是在沉没。  
丹尼·威特沃渐渐醒来，懒洋洋地什么也不想思考。  
打破一切的是一个突兀的女声。  
“刚开始他的记忆可能有些混乱，你最多有五分钟。”  
一张熟悉的脸出现在眼前，白人男子，三十余岁，等等，这是  
“约翰·安德顿？”  
威特沃猛然起身抓住他的手腕：“你被捕…”  
烂熟于心即将宣泄于口的米兰达警告中断了，余音摔碎在地上，安德顿任由探员攥皱了他的袖口，静静地注视着瞬间空洞的眼睛等着他回过神来。  
那只手缓缓松弛下来，威特沃垂下头看频闪的身体，又仰起脸面对安德顿发问。  
“我死了，是不是？“

●  
“……所以说啊，在《准许商业检视屏蔽方案》出台之前我几乎被逼得无法出门，凡是在广告牌里加虹膜识别叫出我名字招呼的产品一律不买。你其实根本没有听我说话对不对？”  
艾丝琳回过神来，XG正捧着她的脸无奈地看着她，“我是拿你没办法了，说吧，是不是因为今天处理的那具尸体？”

●  
威特沃深吸了一口气快速说道：“没时间了我得告诉你凶手是”  
安德顿接口和他一起说了出来：“拉玛。”“拉玛。”  
“你知道了？”  
“是的，别担心，事情已经全部解决了。”  
安德顿的表情是如此的认真可靠，以至于威特沃看着他放松下来，靠回椅背上：“哦…哦。介意告诉我这是怎么一回事吗？”  
“一小时前拉玛利用前视现象谋杀安妮莱弗莉的罪行公之于众，他在我面前自杀伏法，然后我在被带回总局的路上被一位旧识截下——别担心，她持有官方文件——来这里见你，你现在……濒临脑死亡，意识在一个LMS（生命模仿替身）①上。“  
“哇哦，”威特沃抬手拨开碎发摸了摸自己光洁的额头，那里和右前胸本该各有一个狰狞的血洞，“我不知道他们还能做到这个。那么说，这一切都是假的了？”  
他稍微动了动自己的想象力，周遭和安德顿最后一次见面的车厂的景象像一层薄雾似的淡去了，替换成了中央公园的林荫小道，他看到从眼前蹁跹而过的一只蝴蝶，和天上明显慢慢匀速运动的太阳。  
●  
“有时候我会觉得用虚拟太阳做时间指示太过无情了，他们交谈的每一刻都能注意到那寓意“秒针“的球形不停地下坠。“  
“嗯，但相当有哲学意义，不是吗？“XG的虚影抚摸过艾丝琳的头发，“所谓时不我待。我诞生之初用于为贫民窟抢救无效且无目击证人的人命案件指认凶手，程序有条不紊实施高效，从未想过有一天会被废置；当年海曼博士对纽洛因吸毒者后代先知天赋的研究如日中天，联邦执法部的预算、人才全力用在建设犯罪预防中心而不是这里，也没有人想到六年后所有人的心血会被放弃；如今里面那位安德顿先生给这一回风波促成的结果，又或许会让政府选择收回这里重新启动警务功能。群体的未来无从预测，  
永不停止的只有时间，裹挟一切的时间。”  
●  
威特沃安安静静地听安德顿把边带着阿加莎逃亡边艰难追凶的过程讲完。  
“原来真相是这样。“他像亲手了结了个多年悬案般长出了一口气，”抱歉我从出现开始一直与你作对。”  
“你没有错，别放在心上，我也误会了你是那个陷害我的人。”  
“只可惜我们最后也没当成同事。”  
安德顿微微点头，虚拟的夕阳把他的影子拉长到完全覆盖在了威特沃身上，他说：“但我们成为了朋友。”  
威特沃望进他的眼睛微笑：“这可有点尴尬。”  
“什么？“  
“在电梯里我拿着毒品向你摊牌，代表红球情况的警铃响起的时候，我本以为会死在你的枪下。”  
“没错，你当时都要吓哭了。“  
威特沃没用全力捶了他一拳，有那么一会儿他们无言地相视而笑，但很快转成了一种隔世的悲哀。  
“是啊，哪怕浸染过宗教和科学之后，我想我终究是怕死的。“他抬手用指间的银坠碰了碰嘴唇，虽然两者同样虚假，  
“谢谢你在这里陪我。”

他们并肩一起看着灿烂的光源完全落到地平线以下。  
威特沃闭上眼轻轻咕哝了一句：“抱歉我的血弄脏了你的家。”

●  
周围景象化作一片黑暗。而后清冷的白光从头顶洒落，照亮了全息室的原形。  
安德顿用力眨了眨眼，艾丝琳走了进来递给他一杯水：“您做的很好。”  
“谢谢。也替我向茱莉亚说声谢谢。”  
XG接管了瘫倒在椅子上的机器人原形，那台LMS变化出平时的外貌站了起来：“不用客气。茱莉亚掌权挽救了这里，挽救了我，她开发我给予临终关怀的价值，还制造实体给了我作为人的体验，你是她的朋友，我有求必应。”  
“发展与死者对话的技术，她的确是个天才。”  
XG突然欺近安德顿的面孔，男人条件反射地后退了一步。  
眨眼间艾丝琳扶住了XG的肩膀，速度快到不似常人。XG拍拍艾丝琳的手对安德顿勾起了嘴角：“别担心，我没打算强吻你，只是每次大功率使用后都会有一点无害的情绪波动。我想告诉你的是即使基因学的意外使得预测个体未来脱离不可能，现有技术仍旧无法将大脑进行活体转移。”XG敲了敲自己的胸口发出“笃笃“的闷响，“这只是个意识的投影仪，就像上一代人幼时的遥控玩具车，躯壳脆弱不说，信息传输只在没电——脑死亡之前有效。千万别高估了我。“  
艾丝琳也开口道：“您在这里见到的一切都是最高机密，请勿外传。”  
她单手抱着的资料从安德顿的角度看去是两张倒置的图片，其一是年轻人精神干练的证件照片，其二是同一个人蜷缩在墙边带血的身体，整个苍白。  
安德顿刺痛一般合上眼，片刻后睁开已如来时一样沉稳肃然：“你拥有我的承诺。“他对XG直视回去，”也希望你知道，我同样绝不愿有人给茱莉亚带来麻烦。”

●  
安德顿走后艾丝琳回到等候室说：“我有点明白茱莉亚这回为什么要我来监控使用了，这个人的确值得一见。不过为什么是他？我以为临终关怀应该找的是职业医护？”  
XG往观察椅上一躺，掀开透明面板盯着上面瞬息万变的数据。  
“冷静的亲友或所信教派的神职人员也可以。况且这里的项目应该叫死者关怀才对，实施以来很难说到底是关怀到了死者还是顾客，通常情况下是亲人爱人想要见死者最后一面，多说几句话诸如此类。“  
XG合目伸出一根食指戳着自己的太阳穴，艾丝琳知道那是在读取资料。  
”这位丹尼·威特沃先生未婚无子，刚调派到华盛顿特区就赶上安德顿队长被预告杀人，忙到没交上本地朋友就牺牲了，当警察前上了三年神学院却不信教，本就是单亲家庭，15岁唯一的父亲在教堂被杀。导致他死于任上这宗案子可以算是最大遗憾，能够为他解惑又可以前来的除了安德顿先生，我还真找不着更合适的人。”  
艾丝琳面上没有什么表情，XG好奇地瞥她一眼，接着说下去。  
“不仅如此，这次还带有附加条件。我需要一个熟人，一个在死前时间点与他关系最密切的人，扯住他的思维，或者称之为意识留置，只要拖到三分钟就有机会。”  
艾丝琳浑身一震：“有机会？”  
“这个嘛，我和茱莉亚都欠安德顿一个道歉。”  
“为了什么？“  
“为了欺骗。我以为你知道？临终关怀只是茱莉亚研究的副产品，我们一直努力的事，更接近于起死回生。”  
“她的确告诉过我，但我不认为以奇迹作为目标可以实现。”  
XG的目光从面板转移到艾丝琳脸上：“一个世纪以前②，有多少人知道电子原子？哪个人相信一根线能够传递声波视像？可是紧接着无线通信就投入使用，今日电波已可以跨星系视聊。科技本身就是奇迹。”  
艾丝琳叹一口气：“你说的我明白，五年前公开启用的一月间就没有人记得预言先知的全称是形态辨识筛选器③而将其视为神，反而是科技让世界的本质越发相近于唯心了。“  
XG的声音柔和下来：“为了躲避厄运不能说出忌讳的字眼，不能接触特定的动物，甚至是部分的亲人，在你的出生地几乎没有人是他们自称的坚定的唯物主义者。我理解你对痴迷倾向的恐惧，但威特沃的伤情是你亲眼看过的，告诉我你看到了什么？”  
“打穿他的两颗子弹一过胸一过颅。以现在的医疗技术，只有后者那样的一枪是决然无救的。不知道你所说的意识留置对开颅手术…“  
突然“叮”的一声脆响，面板上的某个数字变成了绿色。  
XG看着呆住的艾丝琳歪歪头灿然一笑：“我们经年的努力，也该是成功的时候啦。”

●  
几个月过去了。  
犯罪预知系统取消后暴涨的华盛顿特区犯罪率终于趋于稳定，安德顿警官经过一次筋疲力尽的外勤之后忍不住趴在办公桌上补眠，累到连敲门进来的人是谁都不想理会。  
但一个熟悉的声音响了起来：“约翰，”他略微抬起头，来人双手撑在桌对面叫他，握在左手中的银链吊坠正垂在他眼前，那声音接着说：  
“好久不见。”

【完】  
①LMS：life-model substitute  
②依照电影时间2054年  
③Pre-cogs ：pattern-recognition filters  
PS：  
不同于终极蜘蛛侠动画里的辣鸡移动靶LMD，这个世界的LMS既脆皮又珍贵，可以用来承载AI或意识。最初是茱莉亚造来给重启后没有工作的XG出去玩(?)用的，很快她们发现这个承载和变形的功能可以和XG本来的设置(读取濒死者意识)相结合，让“死人”多活一会儿，当然了原主脑死亡就没用了。由于种种客观原因这项技术的使用权仅限于社会顶层，因为茱莉亚和安德顿旧识一场才有这么一次机会，这也是要他保密的原因。  
哪怕是2054年也没有人类能复活，XG说的“近似于起死回生”就是说必须得在彻底脑死亡前动手，一边忽悠着他的意识留下一边疯狂修复脑组织，即使是成功的这一次她们也没有十足的把握，只有那个指示灯能代表他，就是从送来就一直在全息室楼上被缝缝补补的那具身体，脱离了生命危险。接下来就是普通医院也能办到的治疗啦。  
其他的科幻点和梗看过电影应该能懂。  
如果有人想知道的话，艾丝琳和XG和茱莉亚是铁三角关系，她平时不管实际操作，专门代表机构与各方势力打交道，简单说就是主外。隐藏感情是一把好手，所以连XG都不知道她和威特沃是富勒神学院的校友，俩人的关系就像茱莉亚和安德顿的关系一样。她被茱莉亚临时叫来，在等待安德顿到来时才看到“死者”是威特沃，一边监控临终关怀一边冷静地心碎。得知他不会死被喜悦冲击到当机一秒。  
话说这个神学院是真的但在我笔下非常惨，每一个学生都跑出来在无神论领域混的风生水起_(:з」∠)_


End file.
